Humble Beginnings
by Z89J
Summary: A rewrite of the first Pokémon episode. Join Ash as he prepares to make the tough decision of which starter Pokémon to select...? Squirtle, Bulbasaur, or Charmander...?
1. Dreaming Big

**Dreaming Big**

 _Squirtle… Bulbasaur… Charmander… Bulbasaur… Squirtle… Fire… Water… Grass… Flamethrower… Razor Leaf… Water Gun…_ Ash slowly drifted off into slumber. Years of anticipation were reaching their climax. Tomorrow was the day he got to choose his very first Pokémon.

Beep Beeeep Beeeeeep BEEEEEEEP  
Ash shot up out of bed, thinking an intruder had attacked him. Upon realising it was actually his alarm clock, he slowly calmed down and made his way back to bed "AHHHHH", Ash fell to the ground with a harsh thud, clutching his left foot in shock and agony.

Just beyond his leg, a shattered alarm clock in the shape of a Pokéball lay in ruins.  
"I was dreaming of catching a wild Pokémon, I must have thrown it in my sleep"

The sheer excitement at even the thought of Pokémon made Ash's blood run faster. The hope and expectation of catching his first Pokémon caused him to bounce around uncontrollably. Whenever Pokémon was mentioned, there was nothing strong enough to contain Ash's joy and exhilaration.

Ash lay on his back, wide awake. The pain slowly alleviating as he gazed upon the Pokémon draped walls in his room. A comprehensive history of the world of Pokémon dominated the large wall opposite his bed.  
 _Maybe one day, they will write about me in the history of Pokémon._  
Slowly shifting his gaze to the right, multiple Pidgeot, Fearow, Articuno, Moltress, and Zapdos were all scattered amongst a pale blue backdrop. Fluffy white clouds sat amongst a vast sky.  
 _I have always loved flying Pokémon, maybe I will specialise in them_.  
Ash subtly moved his eyes to the left. An equal third of this wall was dedicated to each starter Pokémon in the Kanto region. A lush green backdrop popped Bulbasaur into focus. Bulbasaur, as strong as he is loyal, the type of Pokémon that will always be by your side. Over the years, Ash had methodically gathered all available research and data on all three starter Pokémon.  
A deep ocean blue splashed over the second third of the wall. Squirtle's innate love for the open water highlighted by the salience of a surfing Squirtle.  
 _All these facts and my decision is still no clearer to me._ Ash grew frustrated with his indecisiveness. The final third of the wall was painted a fierce, bright red. Charmander stood confidently in the centre. Small in stature but abounding in courage, Charmander will fight by your side until the very end.  
 _They are all as amazing as each other, I am afraid of making the wrong choice._ Ash's judgement was clouded, his indecision was gnawing at him like a herd of buzzing Beedrill.

"Ah, forget it" Ash spat, jumping to his feet beside the bed in frustration. Ash now faced the wall behind his bed, laying eyes upon something that clutched his heartstrings. Slowly making his way over to it, memories of his mother buying it from a retired Pokémon trainer flooded his mind. She paid far too much for it, and she carried it on her back a long distance, all because she knew how much it would mean to her only son, Ash. She knew how driven for success he was, she was in constant admiration of her son's love for Pokémon.

Now, five years later, Ash carefully ran his fingers over the smooth, buffered edge. Still in disbelief at the great lengths his mother went to in attaining this. All to serve as a reminder for Ash's to pursue his dreams… To be the best.

Ash softly shook his head, flashbacks repeatedly caused him to drift from reality. Taking a few steps back, Ash marvelled at the workmanship, the intricate details that only a trained eye could detect. Not a nail out of place, not a corner was cut, no mistake was made on this project. Ash had seen many beautiful trophy cases, but none more authentic and spectacular than the one that stood before him.

"When I first saw it, all the shelves were overflowing with trophies-"

Ash immediately spun around "Mom… when did you… how long have…"

Delia brushed off Ash's broken, incoherent questioning.

"This belonged to Sarah, she is now a retired Pokémon trainer. Upon her first journey she defeated eleven official Pokémon gyms, won three separate Pokémon tournaments, and made the grand finale at the Pokémon League. I wanted you to have her trophy case, because I know you can be even better than Sarah."

Ash nodded silently in agreement, now understanding the meaning behind the trophy cabinet.

"I'm going to be the best, even better than Sarah was!"

"I know you will be Ash"

"Thanks for believing in me Mom"

Ash intentionally averted his eyes from his mother's gaze. One look into her trusting, innocent, loving eyes would cause tears to well up uncontrollably. Rushing over, he hugged his Mom, then headed for the front door.

Delia felt upset that her only son was growing up and leaving on a Pokémon journey. But, she knew he would be fine on his own, after all, he was ten years old.

"Don't forget to bring a snack with you."

"I'll be fine Mom, you worry too much."

"Okay, say hello to Professor Oak from me, love you."

"Love you too Mom."


	2. A Humble Little Cottage

**A Humble Little Cottage**

Professor Oak's cottage wasn't too far from Ash's house. He had only walked a few minutes down the road before the windmill became visible in the distance.

A vintage, rustic, humble little cottage. Aged, purple timber surrounds the exterior, with multiple stain glass windows allowing natural light to permeate within. A sturdy brick chimney runs up the left side of the cottage, and a weathered windmill sits atop a faded, white tin roof. Professor Oak's cottage is proudly perched atop the highest peak of Pallet Town, visible from anywhere in Pallet. Lush, spacious pastures engulf Oak's homestead, with a thin, trodden, wooden fence lazily outlining the property boundaries. Flowing streams and shallow lakes lay scattered amongst the vast grassy plains, offering a vivid contrast. All kinds of different Pokémon play and frolic about, they enjoy a relaxed, fun, flexible lifestyle on Professor Oak's property. A far more comfortable lifestyle than that of their relatives in the wild.

Ash crept closer towards Oak's cottage, becoming increasingly mesmerised by the surrealistic experience. Ash had never been so close to Professor Oak's cottage, only having viewed it from afar.  
 _So simple, yet, so sophisticated,_ Ash marvelled.  
Ash's impatience got the better of him, sprinting through the front gates and up the steep incline, reaching the front door of the cottage exhausted and out of breath.  
Before Ash could knock, the door swung open abruptly.  
Professor Oak's tall stature promptly appearing on the front doorstep.

Ash looked up, still recovering from his spontaneous cardio workout.  
"Prof… Oak… tired... I…"  
"Oh, hello Ash, you're rather early, I wasn't expecting you for some time."  
Ash regained his composure. "My apologies Professor, I didn't mean to disrupt your research. It's just that… well, I couldn't sleep… and…"

"No need to apologise Ash. The night before I chose my first Pokémon, why, I didn't sleep a wink. I was far too excited."

Ash managed a nervous smile, unsure about how to proceed. He didn't want to rudely invite himself in.  
"So, do you want me to come back later?"

"Nonsense, come right on through. I'll give you the tour before you choose your starter Pokémon."

Ash's stomach churned, he was trying to put the imminent decision out of his mind.

"Thank you, I'm very grateful."

"No need to thank me, come on through."


	3. Encyclopaedias and Prototypes

**Encyclopaedias and Prototypes**

Professor Oak motioned for Ash to follow him through the hallway. They reached the third door on the right at the end of the corridor. They entered a large office, each of the three walls boasted bookshelves so tall they touched the ceiling. Two parallel, oblong, wooden desks occupied the remaining wall, with a personal computer situated in the middle of each desk. Countless stacks of papers, folders, and books were scattered around the entire office.

Professor Oak smiled "excuse the mess, I never make time to clean up, it's not a priority for me."

"I don't mind."

Professor Oak removed a Pokémon encyclopaedia from the nearest bookshelf.  
"I like to keep it old school, books are timeless and have been used with most of my life's work."  
Flicking open to a page dedicated to the Pokémon 'Sandslash'  
"This Pokémon encyclopaedia has all the known data on every Pokémon in the Kanto region."

Ash stole a quick glance at the open book;

#28 Sandslash

The Mouse Pokémon, the evolved form of Sandshrew. It attacks opponents with the quills on its back.

Gender ratio- Male 50:50 Female  
Egg Group- Field  
Height- 3'03"/ 1.0m  
Weight- 65.0 lbs/ 29.5 kg

Evolves from Sandshrew at level 22

"Impressive" Ash muttered quietly.

"Indeed" Oak gestured to the computers. "My grandson Gary Oak is also a Pokémon trainer starting his journey this year, you will meet him at some point in your journey. Anyway, he convinced me to move my research to more digital platforms. As you can see, I prefer more traditional methods, but, if I share my research online, it can reach more people"

"So, your grandson is good with technology I assume…"

"You assume correctly, he set up both these computers and taught me how to use them. He also helped me develop a new technology prototype, but, I will show you that later in your visit."

Ash became intrigued about this mysterious prototype.  
'What kind of prototype?' he said coolly.

Professor Oak concealed a vain smirk, almost as if he was willing Ash to probe further.

"Take a look around you, all these books contain endless facts about all sorts of Pokémon."

Ash tilted his head heavenward, staring in awe at the innumerable books that towered over him.

"Yes, I see them."

"Good, now, imagine all of that information… in your pocket."

A puzzled look came over Ash's face, unsure as to what the Professor was alluding to.

Professor Oak couldn't mask his mischievous grin this time, the look of confusion on Ash's face was priceless.

"You will find out soon enough. Come with me to the open fields, I haven't fed the Pokémon breakfast yet."


	4. Pokémon Feeding Frenzy

**Pokémon Feeding Frenzy**

Ash followed Professor Oak out of the office, and through the narrow hallway.

"Grab one of these Pokémon food bags before you go out the back door."

Ash fastened a bag of Pokémon food over his shoulder, then headed outside.

Vast, open pastures ran far beyond Ash's line of sight. Plains of wheat were cloaked in flourishing Jasmines, Tulips, and Lilies, as if an artist had thrown all kinds of vibrant colour over the fields. Glistening rays of amber peered through the morning mist, a subtle, mild breeze swayed luxuriant trees, carrying the aroma of the flowers with it. The intoxicating scent with the picturesque landscape left Ash breathless, left staring in awe at what could easily be mistaken for a painting.

Professor Oak was also quietly admiring the quaint scenery, even after twenty years it still left him awestruck.  
"This is where I study Pokémon in their natural environment. Even though they aren't all wild Pokémon, I can still gather crucial behaviour and breeding data."

An odd realisation snapped Ash out of his euphoric, transcendent state.  
"Hey, where are all the Pokémon?"

"The meadows are unmistakably far-reaching, the Pokémon like to go exploring." Professor Oak revealed a Pokéball shaped whistle from under his lab coat and blew it continuously for ten seconds.

"But, exploration can be exhausting work."

A low rumbling commenced over the sloped hill. The ground beneath Ash's feet began quaking and shifting. Countless unidentifiable figures gained momentum in their downhill stampede.

Ash's legs trembled, he stood frozen in fear, unsure of what to do.  
"W… what are they… h… how many…" his voice elevating with terror as the charging Pokémon encroached.

Professor Oak remained unphased on Ash's right.  
"When they hear this whistle, they know it's breakfast time. I have two other different whistles for lunch and dinner."

Immeasurable herds of Dodrio, Ponyta, Rapidash, Nidoran, Rhyhorn, Venonat, Beedrill, Cubone, and many other Pokémon surrounded Ash and the Professor.

"Here, look at how I'm feeding them. Grab some food out of your bag and hold it outstretched, they will eat straight from your hand."

Ash hesitated reluctantly. But, he trusted the Professor, and the Pokémon seemed harmless. A Ponyta approached Ash and ate the food held out in his hand. Ash was surprised that a Pokémon would trust him so soon without ever seeing him before.

"This is a beautiful, majestic horse!"

"Indeed, that's Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. It's one of the fastest Pokémon in Kanto. You can identify this Ponyta as female as its flames are lighter in colour."

Ash slowly raised his free left hand towards Ponyta's nose. Just before Ash's hand was about to touch her, Ponyta saw the hand as a threat. Ponyta reared up and shrieked in fear. Ash fell backwards in shock, throwing the food bag in front of him for some form of protection. When Ash regained clarity of mind and his confusion subsided, he could barely make out Ponyta galloping away at tremendous speed in the distance.

"What was that all about… I just wanted to pet her."

"That Pokémon belongs to a trainer who is currently travelling through Fuchsia City. When a trainer catches more than six Pokémon, it is automatically transferred here for me to take care of."

"So, you're saying all of those Pokémon belong to trainers…"

"Most of them belong to trainers. But, some wild ones do find their way here unexpectedly. They stay for daily food and the company of other Pokémon."

"If that Ponyta belonged to a trainer, then why was it so scared of human contact?"

"Even well-trained Pokémon only trust their trainer, and possibly a select few close companions of their trainer. It wasn't frightened of human contact, it approached you because I was here, and it trusts me. It reacted to your hand as a threat, Ponyta fled because she felt unsafe."

"I suppose that makes sense. But wait, does that Ponyta let you pet it?"

"Every day."

"So, when I catch Pokémon and I build trust with them, they will let me pet them?"

"Not only that, you will be able to ride on their backs, skimming across the water and gliding through the air. Riding on the back of a Pokémon is one of the most indescribably amazing experiences, please do tell me when you accomplish it for the first time."

"You will be the first to know" Ash smiled in excited anticipation.  
"Sorry about spilling all the Pokémon food" Ash vainly gathered pellets from the muddy ground below.

"Not to worry, the Pokémon aren't fussy. They will finish that off in no time."

"We'll leave them to eat in peace. There's one more room I want you to see before I show you my main laboratory."


	5. The Secret Shed

**The Secret Shed**

Professor Oak walked away pointing in the direction of an unimpressive tin shed on the far side of the cottage. The shed was originally cream in colour, but, for reasons unknown, someone had attempted to paint it blue, without bothering to finish the job. It was relatively small and narrow, but, Ash immediately noticed two sloped sheets of corrugated iron forming a poor excuse for a roof, with dodgy guttering peeling off its sides, hanging halfway to the ground. An overwhelming sense of neglect and corrosion gave this outdoor shed an unappealing exterior, mixed with an unavoidable aura of carelessness.

Ash followed quietly, attempting to guess what was so special about this plain, uninviting, half-rusted shed.  
 _He must be mistaken… surely he's taking me to something behind this old rust box._

They both stood before the entrance to the shed. Professor Oak forcefully tugged one of the rusted metal doors right off its hinges.  
"Stupid old door, remind me to fix that."  
The other door stubbornly clung to the shed only by the head of a twisted nail.

Ash cautiously tiptoed around the mangled mess that was clearly no match for the Professor's impatient wrath.

"Watch your step" Professor Oak cautioned whilst flicking a light switch upon entering.  
Ash was taken aback, he was surrounded by rows upon rows of stacked Pokéballs. Slowly tilting his head skyward, Ash intently tried to locate the tops of the shelves, but, with no such luck. Countless towering shelves of Pokéballs loomed overhead, causing him to feel rather small and insignificant.

"The inside looks far more professional and clean than it did from the outside."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Never judge a Pokémon by their size or stature."

 _Where does he come up with this stuff?  
_ Ash marvelled at the endless wisdom that flowed from the mouth of Professor Oak.

Bringing his gaze back down to eye level, Ash noticed something that he had previously overlooked.  
A sizeable circular monitor was fixed to the back wall. Just below, also anchored to the wall, an array of buttons, dials, and levers were scattered on a wide backlit dashboard. It was double in length of the screen above.

Ash pointed at the complex computer system.  
"Does that thing turn on?"

"Why yes, it does, I'll boot it up right now and show you how it works. It's quite the interesting contraption."

Professor Oak pushed a substantial, round, green, button with the word **POWER** boldly printed on it. Instantly, a muffled, high-pitched rattle rang out from the machine, within seconds an array of colours illuminated the dashboard. A bright white flash quickly flashed across the circular screen.

Professor Oak turned to face Ash.  
"These Pokéballs are not all mine. They belong to trainers who are on their journey in Kanto. As the regional Professor, all Kanto trainers receive their starter Pokémon from me. This means -"

The screen flickered bright green, a buzzing sound vibrated throughout the very foundations of the shed.  
The words _**INCOMING CALL… INCOMING CALL**_ flashed repeatedly with several images of cell phones surrounding the words.

"Excuse me one moment, I must take this."

Professor Oak pressed a miniature white button with a blue telephone icon. A young girl with wavy, golden hair and soft dimples appeared on the monitor. Her deep blue eyes exuded innocence and hope, an excited smile of joy and wonder beamed across her face. Her optimism and zest for life was infectious, her presence captivated Ash.

"Ah, hello Izzy, it's great to hear from you."

Izzy's grin widened. "Professor Oak, I just earned my fourth gym badge!" This news took priority over greetings and salutations.

"Congratulations, you're becoming quite the trainer" Professor Oak spoke with an unmistakable tone of admiration.

Izzy pushed to conceal her pride "Oh, Professor, you have always been a charmer, but, you know I still have a long way to go"

Professor Oak blushed "Yes, I am aware. I am just so pleased to hear of your rapid progress. How is your Ivysaur?"

"Ivy is amazing, I couldn't have gotten this far without him!"

Ash's interest peaked, _Ivysaur_ he pondered. _That's the evolution of Bulbasaur, the starter Pokémon. Maybe that's a sign…_

"Well, now you know that Bulbasaur was a great decision. Have you any extra Pokémon to send through today?"

"Just the one today" Izzy held out a ball that had a blue bottom half, white top half, and a large **G** printed on the front of it. "I caught a wild Koffing on the outskirts of Celadon City."

"I've never seen a Pokéball like that before" Ash remarked.

"That's quite impressive! Koffing are rare in that part of Kanto."

Izzy's voice peaked with pure excitement "I KNOW!, that's why I used a Great Ball. I wasn't risking a rare Koffing slipping through my fingers."

Professor Oak nodded in silent agreement, whilst flicking two switches down, pushing a circular button, followed by a square green button. The screen changed to an image of two telephone boxes, with an interconnecting pipe between them.

"Push the triangular orange button, then set the transfer dial to 1."

"Okay, I've done that."

"Good, now place the Great Ball in the round slot just to the right of your monitor."

A light buzzing sound hummed through the screen. A large, purple Koffing with a vacant stare flashed onto the screen, hovering above one of the telephone boxes. Professor Oak slowly pulled a bright red lever towards him. As the lever inched closer towards him, the Koffing gradually slid across the screen at a steady pace.

The lever was now pulled down to the full extent, it rested in the _**Completed**_ grove. Koffing had now disappeared from the screen, with a loud _**pop**_ sound, the Great Ball dropped out of a tube stemming from the wall, and into the waiting hand of the Professor.

"I will take great care of your new Koffing. Now, go and catch more Pokémon on your travels."

"You can count on me!"

 **\+ CALL DISCONNECTED +**

Ash didn't quite understand what had just happened.  
"How did that Koffing get here so quickly…? Celadon is miles away from here"

"This is the Pokémon transfer system. I designed it, and my grandson build it for me. He's very good with technology you know."

"Well … err… yes… I think you mentioned that" Ash's jaw still hung feebly open, not able to digest the scene he had just witnessed.

"In all my years as a Pokémon trainer, gym leader, and now researcher, I have learned that it's not always wise to ask the question of _How?_ Many things in the Pokémon universe will never make the slightest bit of sense, and you will go crazy trying to decipher some remnant of understanding from it. But, that's okay, there's no need to stress about it. There are some things would be better if they remain mysteries, and some of the best questions in life are left unanswered. It's quite profound when you think about it."

"So, you don't care that you may never know everything there is to know about the Pokémon universe…?"

"Of course not, I became resigned to that fact within the first few years of my research. And many professors give up within the first five years when they become aware of this. But, not me, in fact, that's why I love Pokémon universe. So much so, that I have dedicated twenty years of my life to studying these perplexing and intriguing mysteries."

Ash gave a slight nod to reassure the Professor that he was still following along.

"Think about it this way, if I solved every mystery and uncovered every secret within the Pokémon universe, I would have nothing left to study or research. And that would be quite a boring, solemn existence. No, I quite like it the way it is, the more mystery and ambiguity the better, I say."

Professor Oak gestured to the innumerable walls of Pokéballs after putting Izzy's Great Ball away. "These are all the excess Pokémon from each trainer that started in Pallet Town. Look, I even have a shelf reserved especially for you."

Ash turned to look at a solid metal structure, his eyes widened in astonishment and gratitude. Countless individual shelves stacked atop one another, each with fifteen circular sized empty slots, all with the exact outline of a Pokéball.

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting this."

"This is my job and my passion. If you really want to thank me, you'll catch so many Pokémon that I'll be forced to build another shelf for you."

Ash was now beginning to understand why the Professor cared so much about Pokémon… It was his life.

"But, what happens to the Pokémon of a trainer who quits in the middle of their journey?"

"That is a tragedy, and there are many reasons why a trainer would throw in the towel. Anyhow, their Pokémon are released back into the wild for other trainers to catch."

"Oh okay. But, do their levels reset to five when you release them?"

"No, they remain at their level with their learned move set up to that point. The higher the level of a Pokémon, the more difficult they are to catch."

"Oh, is that why… err… Izzy, I think it was, used a Great Ball to catch that rare Pokémon in Celadon City?"

"Precisely, that was a level 35 Koffing, an ordinary Pokéball would have never been powerful enough to capture a wild Pokémon of such a high level and calibre."

"Ah, I see."

"Always remember that the lower health power a wild Pokémon has, the easier it is to capture. This is because it has less strength to fight out of the Pokéball. But, don't worry if you forget, your Pokédex is filled with all of this important information,"

Ash let out a relieved smile "Great, I could never remember all of this on my own."

"Do you breed Pokémon on this farm?"

"Well, not intentionally. If you have a male and a female of the same Pokémon, sometimes it just happens. I let the parents raise it to level five, then, ask the trainer if they want to keep it, because it's rightfully theirs. Usually they want to keep it, but, sometimes they let it live here, or release it into the wild for another trainer to catch. If I were running a breeding centre I would need to purchase a much larger property. So, although I don't necessarily encourage it, it's not a major issue if it does happen."

"Okay, and what if breeding centres need a spare Pokémon, are you allowed to loan them one?"

'Oh yes, for example, if the breeding centre in Vermillion City needs a male or female Pokémon to breed with, I will transfer it to them if I have one here to spare. But, I have it returned immediately after they are finished with it, just in case its original trainer asks for it to be transferred to them."

Ash's head was spinning from all the new information thrown at him in one short morning. But, he had planned to ask the Professor a lot of questions before he set out on his journey.

"This is a rather impressive back shed, I will keep your secret."

The Professor laughed with a pleased smile, "Thank you, I wouldn't have shown it to you if I didn't deem you trustworthy."

Professor Oak made his way out of the rickety old shed with caution. Offering threatening glances at the pathetic, lifeless door that dared to stand in his way.


	6. The Main Laboratory

**The Main Laboratory**

"Here it is, the time has come. Follow me to my main laboratory, and you can choose the starter Pokémon you have always desired."

Ash tailed closely behind the professor, desperately probing him for any hint of new information.

"So, err… Izzy's Ivysaur, it's very strong isn't it…?"

The Professor shot him a rigid but sympathetic stare.

"All choices are great, whichever starter you choose will have strengths and weaknesses, as do all Pokémon. I cannot decide for you, just go with whatever you feel is the right decision."

Ash was annoyed at the Professor's vague response. But, deep down he knew the Professor was right, nobody else could make this decision for him.

They sauntered down a dingy, cramped, windowless hallway, not a room, nor a door on either side. Ash was beginning to wonder whether or not there was a way out of this cold, narrow, isolated place. Just as he was about to give up hope, a tiny flicker of light flashed in the distance.

"Not too much farther" Professor Oak's voice echoed from far ahead. Ash had failed to realise the Professor was so far away, he thought he had seen him just up ahead not too long ago. It was dangerously dark and stuffy, Ash was unsure if the stale air was even safe to breathe. The further he trudged on, the brighter the light shone. It quickly became too bright in contrast to the dim hallway, Ash patiently waited for his eyes to adjust.

Now facing the clean, slick, elaborate entrance, Ash felt like he had travelled through a wormhole into a new dimension. Polished gleaming glass doors with black carbon panelling marked the gateway to the inner sanctum of the Professor's life's work. A sizeable gold panelled sign with large, illuminated block letters spelled **LABORATORY** just above the glass doors. The sophisticated, pristine laboratory offered a stark contrast to the void, lifeless hallway that people must venture through first.

"This is where I conduct all my important scientific research."

Ash stood speechless, reluctant to move until the Professor motioned him in.

The Professor blustered the word **"Open"** in a stern, forceful tone.

 _Voice recognised… Doors opening… Welcome Professor_

 _What a polite computer,_ Ash thought.

Ash was taken aback by the aurora of professionalism and success that hung in the air. A wide spherical room with silver walls surrounded the perimeter of the laboratory. Small rays of natural light sneaked through the thick panels of white roofing. Whilst most of the light was provided by dozens of hot, luminous skylights, hanging from differing heights. Their sole purpose was to beam out light and warmth for those who spent their days hidden away in the solitude of Oak's lab. A vast, curved bookshelf occupied the far wall, stacked to capacity with all sorts of scientific journals, research reports, field studies, Pokémon observations and data. True to Professor Oak's style, it was categorised alphabetically, then by topic, and finally, by colour… Not a page was even slightly out of place.

Ash lowered his gaze to find eight separate rectangular tables occupying most of the floor space on the lower level. Each was polished black marble, with a touch-screen computer fitted into the centre of each table. Notwithstanding, a full holographic interface was installed in every computer. The sheer level of technology within this lab struck Ash with awe, a sleepy little farm on Pallet housed some of the world's leading technological advancements.  
 _Who would have ever thought._

Ash noticed the lab was two levels high. "What's the upper level for?"

An oval balcony sat halfway up the left wall, protruding a quarter length of the entire lab. Two white spiral staircases gave access at each side.

"That's my personal office, It's really just a simple desk and some books, seldom used. I like to do most of my work out in the fresh air, surrounded by Pokémon. As you've noticed, there's not much to see in here unless you're conducting experiments."

In the dead centre of the lab stood the crowning jewel of Oak's entire enterprise. Ash was taken aback when he laid eyes upon such an impressive monument. This was truly befitting to be salient within, arguably, the most important laboratory in the entire Kanto region. A wide, circular, bowl-shaped object approximately 4ft high was permanently fixed to the floor. A pure acrylic masterpiece, painted three separate colours, split into perfect thirds. The bowl shape was covered with a slightly inwardly curved top, not unlike an inverted dome.

One third of the monument was coloured ocean blue, the other dark green, and the last, bright red.

Ash could contain his excitement for scarcely another moment, in genuine fear of bursting. For so long had he dreamed of this moment, countless times envisioning the biggest choice of his young life. Every fibre of his being shook with nervous anticipation, his first Pokémon stood merely ten steps away.

Professor Oak wandered over "This is the Spiro-Axiomatic Trinidos machine, or Spiro for short."

Ash followed closely behind, his eyes flooding with wonder. The moment had not fully sunk in, firmly stuck in the alluring grip of surrealism.

The Professor carefully picked up a red and white Pokéball, with a detailed leaf symbol printed just above the equatorial line.

Ash noticed there was a screen hovering just above the Spiro. It displayed basic information and data about each starter Pokémon.

#01 Bulbasaur

Gender ratio- Male 87.5 : 12.5 Female  
Egg Groups- Monster and Grass  
Height- 2'04"/ 0.7 m  
Weight- 15.2 lbs/ 6.9 kg

Professor Oak declared "Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal."

Ash's gaze was fixated upon the Pokéball that lay securely in the Professor's right hand.

So many possibilities, thoughts, ideas all racing through his mind at once.

Professor Oak slid Bulbasaur's Pokéball down into its holding place. Pacing over to the next third of the table, slowly raising the second Pokéball carefully into his grasp. This one bore a fierce flame symbol in the same position as Bulbasaur's leaf.

Ash studied the screen above the Spiro.

#04 Charmander

Gender ratio- Male 87.5 : 12.5 Female  
Egg Groups- Monster and Dragon  
Height- 2'00"/ 0.6 m  
Weight- 18.7 lbs/ 8.5 kg

Professor Oak uttered "Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."

Ash's face remained unchanged, his expressionless stare gave no indication to the thoughts that raced like wildfire within.

The Professor cautiously placed Charmander's Pokéball back into the slightly curved top, in the bright red third. Shuffling over to the third that shone a deep, ocean blue, he delicately scooped a Pokéball into the palm of his hand. A distinct water droplet was situated in the same position as the previous two.

Ash glanced up at the Spiro screen.

#07 Squirtle

Gender ratio- Male 87.5 : 12.5 Female  
Egg Groups- Monster and Water 1  
Height- 1'08"/ 0.5 m  
Weight- 19.8 lbs/ 9 kg

Professor Oak broke the silence "Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Squirtle draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful."

Still, no change came across Ash's intense stare. Although his skin began to turn pale, and his cheeks flushed red hot. Tough decisions had always made Ash quiver, he much preferred easier, inconsequential decisions like; toast or cereal for breakfast…?

Professor Oak placed Squirtle's Pokéball from his secure grip back into its rightful position. All three unique Pokéballs now lay patiently waiting in their respective third of the Spiro. Each starter Pokémon within, eager to be chosen to begin their first adventurous journey.

Professor Oak glanced over all three Pokéballs that lay motionless in the Spiro. Time stood still for a few moments… the air was thick with anticipation…

The Professor appreciated the unique concoction of elements to produce a special moment. The indecision of a young trainer, the eagerness of all three starter Pokémon to be chosen, and the deathly silence of the lab around them. An unusual combination that would not soon be replicated.

The waiting had been stretched out long enough. Slowly turning to Ash, the Professor outstretched his left hand with an open palm.

"Well Ash… Who's it going to be…?"


	7. Tough Decisions

**Tough Decisions**

 _Time's up… Game over…_ Ash fought past pessimistic voices that circulated around his head. Years of studying, imagination, and determination had prepared him for this exact moment. In a flash, the doubts, indecision, and fear had been stripped back from Ash's mind. Similar to harsh, dark, rolling grey clouds filled with miserable drizzle retreating over the mountains, leaving only a pictorial, unobstructed expanse of fluffy clouds and a cool breeze. With only clarity remaining, the choice became clear, like someone had written the answer across the sky of Ash's mind with big bold letters.

"Professor, after years of careful consideration and patient anticipation, I am now ready to select my travel companion.

For my first Pokémon… I now confidently choose… Squirtle!"

Like a zap of lightning, tension left Ash immediately. His shoulders relaxed, fists loosened, jaw lowered, teeth separated, and his stomach returned to normal. Colour rushed back into his face and he breathed a lot easier, as his heart rate returned to a normal, steady beat.

Professor Oak exhaled in exhaustion and excitement, glad to see the immediate improvement in Ash's physical appearance, a relieved smile involuntarily coming across his face.

"Squirtle, the relaxed but determined jokester… Excellent choice."

"Yes, I think we're going to get along just fine."

Professor Oak drifted over to the ocean blue third of the Spiro, slowly picking up Squirtle's Pokéball. It sat perfectly cupped in the safe hands of the Professor. The Professor wandered over to Ash, step by step, intently fixing his gaze upon Ash's. But, Ash took no notice, his eyes were laser focused on the Pokéball that lay securely in the hands of the Professor. The cool blue droplet glistening poetically from the artificial skylights that beamed overhead.

Now standing square apart from each other, Professor Oak offered a slight nod of approval, still refusing to take his gaze away from Ash.

"I now present you with your first Pokémon… Squirtle. He will be by your side every step of your Pokémon journey, you will share battles, laughs, jokes, and ultimately, a friendship with memories that will last a lifetime."

Ash was struck numb with surrealism, as though he was walking atop the clouds, happily living out a dream. Upon realising that he wasn't getting woken up by the calm but forceful voice of his mom, he knew it was somehow reality. The type of reality that only exists on movie screens in Tinsel Town. Not the type of reality that befalls the common person living an ordinary life. But, Ash was no ordinary person, and even if he had lived a relatively "normal" life up to this point, it would come to an abrupt end. There is no place for "normal" in the Pokémon world, in fact, the word does not even exist. The Pokémon world is one filled with wonder, imagination, friendship, and fulfilled dreams. Such a place is so far removed from reality that nobody in the Pokémon world has ever even heard of such a debilitating word.

Ash shook his head swiftly from side to side, his tendency to daydream had kicked in again. The outstretched arms of Professor Oak were offering Ash his first Pokémon. _I better take it while the offer is still there,_ Ash mused. Outstretching both hands, Ash took hold of Squirtle's Pokéball, a warm, blue glow illuminated the perimeter of the Pokéball. A reassuring, calming sensation took hold of Ash's heart, nothing had ever felt quite so fitting, his future had never looked so bright.

Ash lifted his head to meet the Professor's intense gaze.

"Thank you… I'm very grateful… for… for everything."

"You're quite welcome. Ever since you were young I knew there was something inside of you that every good trainer has. It's intangible, but, I can always sense it when it's there. Now you are ready to begin your journey… Go and be the best!"

Ash nodded in unspoken agreement, bowing low to show respect and gratitude to the Professor for everything he had given him; advice, wisdom, guidance, insight, his first Pokémon… Professor Oak truly believed in Ash, and he was determined to prove him right.

Peering down at the salient water droplet, still shining from the skylights, Ash was reassured that he had made a wise decision.

"I must be off now. I'm going home to show Mom my new Pokémon."

"Yes, of course, go, you should be on your way. But, before you do, I still have one more little surprise for you."

"WHAT! Another surprise… how can that possibly be…"

Professor Oak pulled out a small red device from his lab coat. It opened outwards, doubling in size. Five rows of three square grey buttons sat below a small screen. Slightly above the screen to the left, a circular blue light flashed when it was turned on. Located on the adjacent half were speakers and a volume control button.

"This is a Pokédex, think of it like a pocket sized Pokémon encyclopaedia. Whenever you see a wild Pokémon, just point the camera in the direction of that Pokémon and you will see it appear on the screen. A pre-set recording of information and behaviour habits will play through the speakers, providing you with valuable background knowledge on that exact Pokémon."

Ash was listening intently, not wanting to miss any important details.

"That's a rather impressive device."

"Quite, you see, I have been tirelessly working with Gary, year in year out, to develop a prototype. I have always envisioned a trainer having access to the entire encyclopaedia of every known Pokémon, yet, small enough to carry in their pocket wherever they travel. What I hold in my hand is the latest working prototype of the Pokédex. Though, It's not quite completed yet, as there are still some wild Pokémon that have never been captured on camera. As well as partially missing information on some Pokémon including breeding and location data of certain Pokémon and so forth."

Ash was slowly beginning to see the true purpose of the Pokédex.

"I want you to take it along with you on your journey throughout the Kanto region. It will assist you with vital information on wild Pokémon you haven't yet encountered. As well as developing type based strategies when battling powerful gym leaders. Additionally, It will also help me. When you encounter Pokémon and record it in the Pokédex, you are collecting new information, images, and video recording of that Pokémon. This will allow me to refine, correct, and ultimately perfect my database of existing information on all known Pokémon."

"So, you want me to gather new information on wild Pokémon to help you fill in the gaps?"

Professor Oak radiated with excitement. "Precisely! It has benefits for both you and me. I'm not asking you to write a detailed analysis of every wild Pokémon you encounter. But, a short video of them in their natural environment will go a long way."

"That should be no trouble at all." Ash asserted confidently, excited for the challenge.

"No, it shouldn't be too difficult at all. You see, this prototype had been equipped with the new feature of silent recording. That means you don't need to turn the device on to begin recording. All you need to do is point it at the Pokémon, and the internal recognition analyser will immediately begin recording for you. All you need to do is keep the lens pointed in the general vicinity of the Pokémon and it will do everything else for you."

Ash glanced down at the small red computer in the Professor's hand.

 _What a cool device._

Professor Oak carefully handed it over to Ash.

"It's official name is the Pokédex, but, you can call it Dexter for short."

Ash managed a slight chuckle. "Dexter, that's a cool name."

"Oh, and just one more thing. Here are ten Pokéballs to get you started. When you run out, you can purchase up to ten more at any time from the Pokémart. But, you will need to show them your trainer identification."

"Huh, trainer Identification… I never got one of those?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to mention that you're Pokédex doubles as your trainer identification. Just press the small, orange rectangular button with **ID** printed on it. A picture of you with all your trainer data will show on the screen. You will need this to challenge gyms and gain entry into different cities."

Ash stared down at the Pokédex in amazement. _Is there anything this little machine can't do!_ he thought to himself.

"Thanks again, you've been a great help!"

"It was no trouble at all, have a safe journey. Call me when you reach Viridian city, they have telephones in every Pokémon Center in Kanto."

"Sure thing, I'll already have caught ten Pokémon by then!"

 _Ah, so much ambition, this reminds me of my first day embarking into a whole new world. Yes, I have a feeling he'll be just fine._ The Professor reflected as he waved Ash farewell.


	8. The Road Home

**The Road Home**

Ash waved goodbye, hastily slamming the front door behind him. He ran down the steep hill and barged through the front gate, refusing to stop running until he arriving safely home. Ash desperately wanted to pause and gaze in astonishment over the low, blazing sun setting over the vast horizon of Pallet, he could even spot his house with enough concentration. But, now was not the time, he wanted to get home before the sun set and nightfall took over. Not once did his grip loosen from his new Pokéball, hidden safely within the inside jacket pocket. Every molecule within him wanted to let Squirtle out, to play with him down by the river, to swim about in the waves at the beach. But, he felt that he needed to meet Squirtle for the first time with his Mom, it was befitting for such a momentous occasion. After all, it was his Mom who nurtured his love for Pokémon as a young child, Ash would never forget this.  
Arriving at the front gate, there was no sign of his Mom out in the garden.

 _She must be inside._

Ash carelessly flung open the front door with haste, meeting his Mom's impatient and concerned eyes.

"Ashy, you're home! You were gone for so long, I was starting to worry." Delia burst out, rushing over to Ash.

'I know, I'm so sorry Mom, Professor Oak had so many amazing things to show me before I left'

Ash enthusiastically and meticulously explained the events of the day, down to every last minute detail. His Mom was so captivated and inspired by Ash's recount of his action-packed day. Happily sitting at the edge of her rocking chair, silently absorbing every word and detail that Ash so excitedly and clearly explained.

Ash reached the climax of his story, simultaneously revealing Squirtle's Pokéball from the inside of his jacket. His Mom's eyes widened, her jaw hanging open like a broken gate. She too was suffering from utter disbelief. After so many years of preparation, planning, and hoping, the day was finally here…  
The day that her son officially becomes…  
A Pokémon trainer!

The weight of the occasion crashed over her like a tumbling wall of bricks. Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably, sobbing in joy and relief. There she stood, the epitome of a proud Mother, all her hard work and dedication had paid off, and this was only the beginning.

Ash tossed up the Pokéball into the vacant air above, it split open, resembling a wide gaping mouth. An ominous red laser shout out from the depths of the Pokéball. This mysterious red ball of energy began to morph into the shape of something vaguely recognisable.

Ash could barely make out something obscurely resembling a turtle shell. Then, a round blue head peaked out of the shell, revealing large black eyes with deep blue pupils. Two arms shot out of the shell like rockets, with two stumpy legs following closely behind. Landing confidently on its two feet, its small curly tail revealed the final form of the Pokémon. A deep, cool blue flooded the Pokémon's head, arms, and legs. It's tail resembled a darker blue than that of its body, with a soft, bark brown covering the back of the shell. Contrasted with a pale, creamy tinge colouring the front of the shell.

Squirtle now stood in the middle of the living room, exactly between Ash and his Mom. All three exchanged unsettling, awkward glances, this was unfamiliar territory for all of them.

"Squirtle … Squirt."

A soft, consistent stream of chilled water flowed from Squirtle's mouth, drenching Ash from head to toe. Squirtle had tested out his new water gun attack on Ash.

Ash's Mom was laughing in surprise.

"Wow, the Professor wasn't kidding when he called Squirtle a jokester" Ash remarked whilst wringing the water from his shirt.

Squirtle beamed a menacingly cheeky smile. Running over to Ash, he stretched out his tiny arms, awaiting the embrace of his new trainer. Ash bent down on one knee, outstretching both arms in anticipation of Squirtle's advances.

They met at the edge of the room, Ash wrapping his arms easily around his new friend, trying desperately to fight back tears (with no such luck).

"Well Squirtle… Are you ready to be the best…?"

Squirtle met Ash's gaze of pure focus and unrivalled determination.

Nodding in affirmation, he offered a confirmatory "Squirtle… Squirt… Squirtle."  
His eyes sparkling in admiration of his new trainer.

With Ash and Squirtle on the same page, there was no telling who could dare stand in their way.

Ash lay awake that night, tossing and turning, staring blankly at the ceiling in his darkened room.

Softly but confidently Ash whispered to himself "tomorrow it begins." And with that, slowly drifting off into slumber, the exhaustion and fatigue from the draining day had finally caught up to him.

These are the humble beginnings of a young boy from Pallet Town. Only armed with a Squirtle, a Mother's love, and a relentless desire to be the best.

Tomorrow, he would embark on the journey dreamed about countless times as a young boy. Nothing would be able to stand in his way, he vowed to pursue his dreams no matter what challenges may lay ahead. This young boy from Pallet wanted to be the best, and tomorrow, he could finally start his journey.  
Tomorrow was the first day of the rest of his life, and it stood only a few hours away…


End file.
